


Quid pro quo

by sushibomb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fingering, casual hookups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibomb/pseuds/sushibomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji has her needs, and Levi has his. Smut-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid pro quo

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime. I write solely to entertain.

It is with a simultaneous giggle and a groan that could’ve and probably is mistaken for a purr that Hanji rolls over on the damp sheets. Her arms are still strapped to the wooden post of the bunk so it makes moving awkward and a bit painful, and she doesn’t doubt even for a second that she’ll have bruises on both wrists. But watching Levi get dressed is much more interesting than the support beams under the top mattress, so she ignores it.  
Levi already has his pants up, although they remain unfastened because he decided he didn’t quite care enough to fasten them just yet; he is much more concerned with the state of his hair at the moment. As to why, Hanji is completely clueless; sex hair is an ironically good look for someone who is normally such a neat freak. There is a cigarette dangling from his lips, of course. Again, it shocks her that someone so neurotic about hygiene and cleanliness could have such a disgusting habit…  
…everyone has their vices, she supposes.  
After all, she was the one who asked with no small amount of shamelessness to be tied to the bed. Being completely dominated was a huge turn on for her, and unsurprisingly, no one was up to the task the way Levi was.  
There is a slight draft in the room now; a wave of cool air glides over her bare hips and stomach and travels like a knowing hand over her breasts and makes her nipples perk up again. Despite it, however, her body feels warm. Her lower half is still tingling and there is a distinctly satisfying wetness between her legs, and the feeling makes her flush with a renewed sense of neediness.  
And really, they had plenty of time before they had to meet with Captain Smith, so what was the hurry?  
“Levi…”  
He doesn’t turn, but she can see him looking at her in the mirror. “What?” He asks as he brushes back and reparts his hair so that it falls more to one side, as it normally does. She falters for a moment when she notices the thin welt marks from where her nails were dragging down his back earlier; they run down his shoulderblades and lower back, beautifully flushing the otherwise unblemished skin.  
At her lack of response, Levi turns to look back at her. “What is it?” He asks again, though he already knows what she is going to ask of him. Hanji is not a difficult woman to read, despite her seemingly unpredictable antics outside the walls. Her breathing is shallow but not as erratic as before and her cheeks are still pink, and, Levi thinks to himself with a tiny smirk, she’s always had a healthy sex drive.  
He walks over and tweaks one of her still tender nipples between his thumb and pointer finger, purely for the satisfaction of seeing her jump. And jump she does.  
“Levi!” She half-shouts, half-moans.  
“You still horny or what?” He asks bluntly, even though the answer is obvious.  
She doesn’t say anthing, but flops back over onto her back, her lips twisted in a pout. The belt, the belt he needed in order to fasten his pants, is still wrapped around her wrists and the post of his bed; the slight scraping noise it makes when she moves is unexpectedly alluring.  
“We just screwed three fuckin’ times, you know,” He drawls as he takes a lazy drag on his cigarette, “I’m not taking my damn pants off again.”  
It was the exact answer Hanji had been expecting, naturally, but surprisingly, it doesn’t bother her as much as she thought it would. Sometimes, simple acts were just as hot as the heavier stuff; Levi had been the one to prove that to her.  
Just watching him standing over her, half-dressed and smoking, is pleasing enough. Although, she immediately thinks, it would be nicer if he would just get on the bed with her.  
“Just one more?” She asks.  
Levi looks her in the eye for a brief moment before his gaze trails down her body, lingering slightly longer on her navel before finally landing where Hanji wants it to. She spreads her legs a fraction; just enough to let him know that she’s not quite sated just yet.  
He stares at her for a long time, so long that she thinks for a moment that he is going to ignore her and go back to getting dressed. And probably leave her there. He’s done it before.  
But his mouth twitches.  
He puts his cigarette out and then he slowly advances towards the end of the bed, trailing a lone finger up the inside of her thigh as he moves. A finger steadily becomes the entire hand, calloused from holding their blades, but the rough, textured skin roving over her hip and waist sends a warm spark up her spine.  
As quickly as it comes it is gone, and the mattress suddenly dips next to her hip. He’s straddling her, one arm resting next to her shoulder, the other gripping the belt still keeping her arms firmly in place.  
“Fine, just one.” He says in her ear, and in one fluid motion the belt is undone and laying forgotten to the side.  
Her hands fall limply to her sides, though they don’t remain there for long. It is only a matter of seconds before one hand is blindly gripping and clawing at Levi’s bare back, eager to make new, fresh nail marks. The other is tugging at his still unfastened pants, which he said he wasn’t removing but Hanji knows that probably isn’t true at all.  
Willpower has never been one of Levi’s finer qualities.  
His mouth is against her neck, at that certain spot just above her collarbone that only he knows about, sucking and biting at the skin until she is certain there will be a nice bruise there to be annoyed at later. But at that very moment, it makes her shudder and hurriedly push his hand down between her legs.  
His fingertips are cool against her clit and the sudden sensation elicits a tiny pant from her. Levi looks up briefly at the small noise before looking back down. He brushes his thumb roughly over it for good measure, and the groan that follows is worth the expended effort.  
Her pants build into full on moans when his fingers begin to move in perfect clockwise motions before dipping inside her.  
Her grip on his shoulder tightens.  
He pulls away from her neck at that moment and sits up on his knees, looming over her, though his pace never slows.  
There is a certain give and take to any relationship, casual or not. Quid pro quo is the correct term, Hanji recalls vaguely. Every man she knows has an ego, regardless of what they say or how they try to hide it, and Levi is no different. Hanji knows this and gladly accepts it. She knows that he takes pride in his work, whether that work entails killing a titan or satisfying a woman.  
He had a thing about the way she looked and moved when she came, and took an almost sadistic delight in pushing her to that edge until she ached. And Hanji likes the way he does it, so it is a fair trade off.  
She has her needs and Levi has his, and she certainly doesn’t mind stroking his ego if it means he’ll fuck her again later.  
Her climax is as intense as it is nearly silent, save for the shaky pants and the sound of her tightly gripping the thin bedspread. She arches fully against his hand, rocking slightly as the blessedly familiar warmth radiates through her body.  
Her eyes flit up to his face for a fraction of a second, but he’s not looking at her face at the moment. He’s entranced with the way her body undulates in rhythm with his hand; his mouth, normally bowed with difference or scowling, is curled at the end slightly, smirking with a silent satisfaction. She notices that his breathing is shallow as well, and she brushes a hand down his quickly rising and falling chest to let him know that she’s glad he appreciates the view.  
When her heartbeat falls back into its normal pace, she sits up on her elbows, a tired smile on her face. He moves to lay next to her, still looking relatively pleased with himself.  
“You good now?” He asks, just as bluntly as before. This time Hanji has no words for him, so she only laughs and grabs her glasses off of the nightstand.


End file.
